Karate Cloud 9
by jackandkimkickwriter
Summary: Kim Crawford was the girl everybody wanted to be. The girl who is a 2nd degree black belt. The girl whose dad own's the Mall of Seaford. But then there's the not so popular Jack Brewer. Jack is a 5th degree black belt, but no one knows. He won the junior world champions in karate 5, almost 6, times, he was a legend in the making. But then the accident happened. Read as Jack helps K


**Hi people, this is jackandkimkickwriter and bexs12345. So we have a story that is based off Cloud 9 but still staying somewhat true to Kickin' It! Hope you enjoy it!******

**Disclaimer: we do not own kickin' it, Cloud 9 or anything else that pops up in the story, well we do own our OC's!****  
**  
**No POV, Introductions**

Kim Crawford. The girl everybody wanted to be. The girl who is a 2nd degree black belt. The girl whose dad own's the Mall of Seaford. The girl who is dating Brody, the most popular boy in school, together they rule Seaford high. Then there are Kim best friends. Grace, Blossom, and Olivia. Grace is the 2 popularest in the school, next to her best friend Kim, and is the girl you go to to find out about what's hot! Blossom, the quite and shy but fashionable best friend of Kim Crawford. Finally there Liv, Olivia, she is a princess type, but always pulls through when Kim needs her. But then there's the not so popular Jack Brewer. He is the guy who all the girl used to want to date, but then the accident happened. Jack is a 5th degree black belt, but no one knows. He won the junior world champions in karate 5, almost 6, times, he was a legend in the making. His mom now owns a dog kennel, in the Mall Of Seaford, which he has to work at so they can have enough money to eat. His best friends include Jerry and Milton. Jerry is Jacks crazy, dancer best friend. Milton on the other hand is Jacks way to smart for his own good best friend.

**No POV, the beginning**

Kim quickly made her way across the mall to Forever 21, but to her the cute store. She was meeting up with her BFF's Bloss, Liv, and Gracie. They were going shopping, then going back to her house so she could grab her Gi, and then off to the Black Dragons Dojo. Kim was competing in a competition, she was the best girl fighter in Seaford and she was proud of that title. "Kim! How do I look?"said Grace as she walked in. Grace had on a just above the knee purple dress with a black sash and a sweetheart neckline. "Oh my god! Gracie you so have to get it! Hey you can wear it to the party tonight that we are announcing the team for the battle of the Dojo's coming up in 2 months!"said Kim. "Your so right! But wit till you see what Liv and Bloss are wearing!"said Grace and as if right on cue Liv and Bloss came out wearing the same dress Grace had on except they were different colors. Liv's was red with a black sash. Then Bloss had a green one with a black sash."OMG! You guys look great! KIM! We should get you a matching dress as well!"said Grace.

"OMG! Grace you are so right! Come on!"said Kim before grabbing a matching dress but in light blue with a white sash, then trying it on."How do I look?"Kima asked as she came out of the dressing room. Bloss, Grace and Liv's jaws dropped. "You look fabulous! You so have to get it!"exclaimed Liv. A few hours later Kim and her friends had shopped till they dropped then ran back to Kim's house to get her Gi. When they walked into Kim's room Bloss noticed a box on her bed. "What's that?"Bloss asked. "OMG! My dad got me the shoes I wanted!"said Kim as she held up a pair of white flats. "That's so going to go well with your new dress. Just wait till Brody see's you in it!"said Grace. "Oh my god, we have to leave Brody's up just before me!"Kim exclaimed. Kim quickly changed in to her Gi before dragging her friends to Grace's car, Grace was the only one who could drive so far. Once they got there they hurried in to find Brody was just about to compete. "Hey babe."said Brody before kissing Kim's cheek. "Hey, go bring home the win!"said Kim, even though knowing Brody would win agenst theses loser's from Bobby Wasabi.

**Mean While, at the Seaford Dog Kennel, Jack's POV**

"Jack, you sure you don't want to go with Jerry Milton, and I to cheer us on at the competition?"Rudy, my old sensei, asked me. "Rudy, there's to many memories at the Dojo's I can't just walk back in and say I'm just here to watch without a fight."I replied. "Fine, but promise me if we ever get into battle of the Dojo's again you will come and watch."said Rudy. "I promise Rudy, now I have to get back to work."I said. "Okay, I have to go but see you later Jack."said Rudy before he walked out leaving me in peace, until my mom came. I started to fill the food bowls since it was the dog's dinner time, then my mom came back from the back room where she was doing inventory. "Sorry Jack, I have to go out of town for the weekend so you are going to have to run the kennel by your self."my mom said as she put on her coat. "Don't worry, I can trick Milton, Jerry, and Rudy into helping me."I said smirking at the end. "Okay, be good. Love you. Jackson, why did you put the picture away, again?" mom said. "Mom, it brings back to many bad memories. Now you better get going, love you too. Bye!"I said pushing my mom out the door. "Well alright, bye." said my mom finally leaving me alone.


End file.
